Unravel Ghoul!
by Becka3490
Summary: Arima viaja a Alemania y al regresar a Japón trae consigo un nuevo investigador. Que cambios ocasionara la nueva integrante de la CCG en el futuro de Sasaki. transcurre antes y durante el manga Tokyo Ghoul:re. leer no cuesta nada, ¡quien sabe, tal vez te guste mi historia!
1. Chapter 1

Este es mi primer fanfiction así que espero muchas críticas para que me ayuden a mejorar como escritora. Esto pasa unos meses antes de lo relatado en Tokyo Ghoul: re, luego irá avanzando junto con el manga en capítulos futuros.

(REESCRIBI EL PRIMER CAPITULO, tratando de hace la historia más dinámica)

Tokyo Ghoul es de Sui Ishida, lo único que me pertenece es algunos cambios en la trama y los OC.

Unravel Ghoul

El trayecto en avión desde Tokyo había durado unas 6 horas, y ahora se encontraba ante la CCG central Alemania (Commission of Counter Ghoul) en la ciudad de Berlín, se adentro en el edificio de color blanco hasta llegar a frente a la recepción.

- "Disculpe, mi nombre es Arima Kishou, estoy aquí para ver al señor Igor Hartmann"- Una de las recepcionistas corroboro los datos y al ver que él tenía una reunión con el director de dicha sede se ofreció a guiarlo hasta su oficina.

-"Espere un momento, avisare de su llegada"- La recepcionista entro a la oficina, Arima escucho que desde dentro alguien decía –"dile que pase, lo estaba esperando"- y luego de un momento salió y le indico que pasara adelante, cerrando la puerta luego de que él entrara.

La oficina estaba impecablemente ordenada, con pisos blancos y paredes de igual color como el resto del edificio, el gran escritorio de madera estaba en el medio de ella, sentado examinando unos documentos se encontraba un hombre calvo, con una gran barbar rojiza, de aspecto desgarbado.

-"Bienvenido e a Alemania, Investigador de Clase Especial Arima Kishou he escuchado y leído mucho sobre usted."- Dijo mientras con un gesto de su mano indico que tomara asiento frente a él.

-"Mi nombre es Igor Hartmann, soy el actual director de la CCG Alemana"- se levanto de su silla y a través del escritorio extendió su brazo derecho para que estrecharan manos.

Volviéndose a sentar se paso la mano sobre la barba con un gesto nervioso –" lamento haberte pedido que viajaras hasta aquí con tan poca antelación, así que tratare de ir directo al grano"-suspirando prosiguió"- dos días atrás Frederick Müller y otros dos investigadores de Primera Clase fueron enviados a una misión, durante el trayecto a su destino, el Automóvil en el que viajaban fue atacado por Ghouls mientras estaba en marcha y fueron asesinados"- Al escuchar la mala noticia el rostro de Arima se ensombrecido y su postura se volvió rígida.

–"Tengo entendido que Müller fue tu mentor durante tus primeros años."-

-"Así es, el investigador Müller fue mi ejemplo a seguir dentro de la CCG"- Arima dijo de forma plana, sin ninguna emoción en su voz.

-"La cuestión es que Müller en su testamento dejo explicito que se te fuera notificada de su defunción, también has heredado la casa y todos los bienes que le pertenecían."- respiro profundamente y prosiguió.

-"Pero el motivo real por el que te he convocado aquí es su sobrina, Müller dejo escrito que en caso de que nuestra Oficina no deseara hacerse cargo de ella tras su muerte, deberíamos ponernos en contacto contigo, para ver si tú podrías transferirla la oficina en Japón. "-

-"Tengo entendido que la muchacha nunca ha comido carne humana o que haya presentado ningún tipo de amenaza para sus colegas, ¿cuál es la razón de que estén tan apresurados a sacársela de encima?"- Arima pregunto.

-"Lamentablemente mis subordinados sienten mucha desconfianza al trabajar junto a alguien de su tipo, más aun ahora que Müller ya no está, ya que él era el único motivo por el cual ellos toleraban su presencia en respeto al rango de investigador de clase especial de su tío."-

-"Eso no explica totalmente la razón de que ya no la quiera en Alemania."-Arima sabía que Igor estaba evitando decir algo.

-"Mira, el problema es que al notificarle de la muerte de su tío ella ingreso en un estado casi berserker, rastreo a los ghouls responsables los cuales se hallaban en un viejo deposito junto a otros de su clase y los extermino a todos sin ayuda alguna."- Evito mirar a la cara a Arima mientras decía esto. –"Mis otros investigadores están muy nerviosos tras este suceso y se niegan a trabajar con ella en el futuro, así que ahora la decisión está en tus manos, o es transferida a Japón o deberá ser enviada a una prisión ghoul"- dijo suspirando cansinamente, los últimos días habían sido demasiado estresantes para el hombre ya adentrado en edad

–"debo realizar una llamada y consultar antes con el Director de la Sede en Japón para obtener su autorización, si me disculpa en unos instantes podre responderle"- Arima se paro y camino hasta alejarse lo suficiente del escritorio para tener un poco de privacidad durante la llamada, marco el número personal del director en su celular y luego de varios minutos fue atendido.

(Charla telefónica) -"Tsuneyoshi Washuu al habla"-

-"Señor es Arima Kishou desde Alemania, necesito su autorización para trasladar a un investigador con circunstancias especiales hasta Japón, donde tengo la intención de que este se integre al equipo de Quinques."-

-"Asumo que si planeas incluir a esta persona en dicho equipo, tiene que tratarse de la Sobrina de Müller-san, a la cual quieres trasladar"-

-"Así es señor, el investigador Müller fue asesinado hace dos días y la muchacha ya no es bien recibida en Alemania, doy mi palabra que estará bajo mi total responsabilidad si llegara a suceder algo, si me permite hacer el traslado"-

-"Es una triste noticia, yo apreciaba mucho a Müller-san, fuimos amigos muchos años, tienes mi autorización, has los tramites correspondientes, espero verte a ti y a la jovencita cuando lleguen a la sede de Tokyo, confió en tu juicio Arima, nunca me has defraudado."-

-"Gracias señor director."- (fin de la conversación telefónica).

Arima se aproximo nuevamente al escritorio donde el señor Hartmann estaba esperando por una respuesta.

-"He recibido autorización para su traslado a Japón, firmare los documentos que sean necesarios"-

Complacido con la respuesta Igor hartmann se levanto de su asiento, rodeo el escritorio hasta estar frente a Arima y extendió su mano para estrecharle la suya así dando por cerrado el asunto.

–"ahora que todo está arreglado, preparare los papeles para el traslado, el funeral será realizado en un par de horas"-

-"La muchacha se merece ir al entierro del hombre que la crio, ¿No cree usted?"-

-"ah pero claro, claro que si, uno de mis subordinados lo llevara ahora mismo hasta su celda"- con eso dio por terminada la reunión, le dio una gran carpeta con documentos con información de la muchacha y del incidente, luego lo escolto hasta la puerta donde Arima era esperado por la recepcionista que lo había guiado hasta allí. –"hasta luego, nos veremos más tarde en el funeral"-

Arima fue escoltado por la mujer hasta los pisos inferiores del edificio, donde se encontraban los arsenales de quinques y las celdas de prisioneros que aun tenían alguna utilidad para los investigadores.

El edificio era mucho mayor que la Sede de Tokyo aunque la disposición era muy parecida. En los últimos años Alemania había erradicando exitosamente la amenaza ghoul casi por completo y actualmente los investigadores superaban los 500, debido a esto los ataques eran muy escasos y distantes entre sí. Arima esperaba que en algunos años sucediera lo mismo en su país.

Fue guiado hasta una celda, la cual tenía dos investigadores haciendo guardia frente a ella, uno de ellos estaba por ingresar dentro con una bandeja repleta de una enorme cantidad de alimentos, parecía demasiado para una sola persona.

-"yo le llevare la comida"- tomo la bandeja en sus manos, el otro guardia le abrió la puerta, pero antes de dejarlo pasar le dijo que si necesitaba ayuda que gritara, Arima sonrió divertido ante esto, al parecer los guardias no conocían su reputación.

Dentro de la habitación había un retrete el cual estaba oculto por una pantalla blanca anexada a la pared y un catre metálico atornillado al piso. Sobre este estaba la joven que desde mañana seria su responsabilidad, Aria Ekaterina Müller (21 años) investigadora de primera clase y sobrina del investigador de clase Especial Frederick Müller, ella era la única agente hibrida en Alemania.

Su madre Alexandra había sido también una investigadora de la CCG, fue durante una de misión donde todo salió mal que fue salvada por un ghoul que era partidarios en convivir con los humanos, él ejercía como medico en un pequeño pueblo donde la ayudo a recuperarse, mientras en la oficina del CCG había sido dada por muerta.

Durante los meses que paso rehabilitándose Alexandra se enamoro de su salvador y al poco tiempo quedo embarazada, ella resuelta a que el bebe en su vientre naciera, sacrifico su humanidad al comer carne humana.

Al aproximarse la fecha de parto decidió llamar a su hermano mayor para informarle de que aun estaba con vida y tratar de contar con su apoyo frente a las autoridades con respecto al bebe, fue al poco tiempo de esto que unos ghouls que vivían en ese pequeño pueblo descubrieron que el médico alojaba a un agente del CCG y atacaron, Alexandra consiguió huir a costa de la muerte del hombre que amaba, a los pocos días pudo llegar a la casa de su hermano , donde este asumió la responsabilidad sobre la criatura frente a la CCG luego de que su hermana falleciera durante el trabajo de parto.

Aria poseía la capacidad de comer comida humana, esto le facilito a Frederick convencer a sus superiores para que le dejaran convertirla en un agente, luego de años de entrenamiento y formación por parte de su tío y con la ayuda de una agente Argentina, ella se había vuelto uno de los mejores agentes de Alemania. Aun así sus compañeros investigadores sentían un malestar respecto a su presencia en la CCG, ya que ella era mitad ghoul.

Él se acerco despreocupadamente hasta el catre en el que ella se encontraba sentada, y dejo la bandeja sobre la mitad desocupada.

Aria levanto la vista y al reconocer a Arima se lanzo a sus brazos en un fuerte abrazo, esto sorprendió a Arima, luego de unos instantes envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la muchacha.

Luego de algunos minutos, ella se separo lentamente del abrazo hasta quedar a unos pasos de distancia, sus ojos de un azul brillante estaban vidriosos por las lagrimas que caían silenciosamente por sus mejillas.

-"gracias Kishou, realmente lo necesitaba"- dijo mientras se secaba con el reverso de la mano las lagrimas que aun estaban en su rostro.

-"Aria, lamento la gran pérdida que has sufrido. Tú sabes que estimaba mucho a tu tío, fue una gran influencia, casi como un padre para mí."-

-"El también te quería Kishou, tú eras su gran orgullo."- miro fijamente a Arima, el por qué de su presencia en su celda, solo podía deberse a un solo motivo. –"¿Por qué has venido hasta aquí, será que te han pedido que me mataras? Si ese es el caso me alegro que seas tú quien lo haga"- dijo de forma muy tranquila, Aria sabia que la CCG quería librarse de ella cuanto antes.

-"No es nada tan drástico, Frederick-san en su testamento me ha dejado a cargo de ti, hace unos instantes tuve una reunión con el señor Hartmann con respecto a tu traslado a Japón."-

Aria suspiro, no esperaba esa respuesta, cuando vio a Arima realmente esperaba que estuviera en aquel lugar para matarla.

Arima tomo nota de la apariencia de la joven, estaba sucia, con la ropa rota y manchada en sangre, su largo cabello color rubio platino enredado y cubierto de tierra, tenía manchas oscuras bajos sus ojos debido a falta de sueño. Arima suspiro, estaba muy preocupado por el estado emocional de Aria. –"necesito que me digas que paso en el depósito"-

-"recuerdo estar en la oficina haciendo papeleo cuando me notificaron la mala noticia, luego todo se volvió borroso"- cerro los ojos para ordenar sus recuerdos y tomo una respiración profunda.

-"se que fui hasta donde estaban los resto del automóvil, busque el rastro de los ghouls responsables, no sé cómo llegue hasta un gran depósito abandonado, no tengo memoria del viaje hasta allí, dentro de este lugar me encontré a los que mataron a mi tío y también había mucho otros mas, desde ahí en adelante no recuerdo ni tengo noción de absolutamente nada de lo que ocurrió."-Aria se llevo una mano a la frente y cerró los ojos, tratar de recordar le estaba produciendo un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

-"hay muchos espacios en blanco, lo siguiente que supe es que habían llegado mis colegas investigadores al edificio. Creo que fui sedada e inyectada con un represor de células RC y desperté aquí en esta habitación, ni siquiera se cuanto tiempo llevo en este lugar"- dijo voz cansada.

-"según el reporte que me fue dado, dice que entraste en un estado berserker, donde aniquilaste a mas de 15 ghouls por cuenta propia, afortunadamente no hiciste daño a ningún humano. Pero debo notificarte que debido al incidente tu rango de ghoul paso de ser S a SS"-

Al escuchar esto Aria no pudo evitar largar una carcajada triste, ante esto Arima la miro perplejo.

-"Si aquel que hubiera entrado en ese edificio y acabado con tal cantidad de ghouls por si mismo hubiera sido humano, habría recibido una gran promoción de rango, tal vez hasta llegar a convertirse en un investigador de clase especial, pero como he sido yo, solamente seré tratada como un monstruo devora humanos, no te parece gracioso Kishou."- Se llevo las manos hasta su cabello para aferrarse de él.

Arima suspiro con pesadez, aun tenía que firmar los documentos necesarios para poder llevar a la muchacha con él a Japón.

Se acerco hasta donde estaba ella y planto una mano en su hombro-"Come todo lo que está en la bandeja, enviare a alguien para escoltarte hasta el baño, para que puedas limpiarte. En dos horas será la ceremonia de entierro y luego iremos a tu casa a preparar tu equipaje, partiremos mañana"-.

-"¿No tengo ninguna opción, verdad?"- ella sabía que por su condición, no podría nunca vivir libremente como un ciudadano normal.

–"No no la tienes"-

Ella suspiro. –"Japón… Entiendo"-

Arima salió de la habitación tras su respuesta, dejando a Aria sola para que asimilara lo que acaba de decirle, ella se dejo caer nuevamente sobre el catre, a su lado estaba la bandeja que había traído Arima al entrar a la habitación.

Todos los acontecimientos de los pasados días parecían un mal sueño, pero no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo, así que tomo uno de los sándwiches que estaban en la bandeja y empezó a comerlo, a los pocos minutos no quedaba nada en ella, no lograba recordar cuando había sido la última vez que había probado bocado. Se llevo una mano al rostro al sentir humedad en sus mejillas, no se había dado cuenta de que había estado llorando mientras comía.

Momentos después la puerta se abrió y Aria camino hasta que se encontró fuera de la habitación, donde la esperaban tres investigadores, los cuales la escoltaron hasta uno de los baños individuales en uno de los pisos superiores, le fue dado una muda de ropa limpia, el clásico traje blanco de los empleados del CCG, lo único que había vestido a diario desde los 14 años cuando fue nombrada agente bajo el mando de su tío.

Luego de ducharse y vestirse, al salir del cuarto aun la esperaban los agentes que la habían llevado hasta allí, sonrió con mucho pesar, era como si temieran que se volviera loca y matara a todos los que se encontraban en el edificio, aun que ella jamás había causado daño alguno a sus colegas por el contrario siempre había sido la carne de cañón de la organización, había sido herida de gravedad innumerables veces al salvar la vida de algún compañero durante las misiones, pero a nadie parecía importarle ya que al ser mitad ghoul no moriría tan fácil.

Fue escotada hasta un automóvil blindado fuera del edificio, dentro de este se encontraba Arima esperando por ella, el transcurso del viaje fue muy tranquilo.

-"¿la casa y los bienes te la ha dejado a ti cierto?"- pregunto Aria sin dejar de mirar fijamente a través de la ventana.

Arima observo unos segundos a la muchacha antes de responder. –"si, me heredo todas las propiedades, el dinero y en cierta forma a ti."-

Ella se rio entre dientes ante la respuesta. –"no sé si todo eso sea suficientes recompensa para que te hagas cargo de mi. Cuando te arrepientas no digas que no te avise"- dijo de forma bromita con suficiencia

Aria había viajado varias veces a Japón y vivido allí un par de meses, aunque siempre había sido junto a su tío Frederick, luego de la muerte de su madre él había sido toda la familia que había tenido.

Hasta que durante de uno de los viajes que su tío hacia raramente solo, ella se había hospedado en la academia con todos los otros huérfanos y allí había conocido a Sofía Martínez, quien era investigadora de primer grado nacida en Argentina.

Sofía estaba a cargo del entrenamiento y cuidado de los niños, ella una persona muy amorosa y muy demostrativa con respecto al afecto, siempre abrazándola, dándole obsequios, mimándola, jugando con ella, fue una de las pocas personas que realmente se preocupo por Aria aun sabiendo lo que era.

Sofía había sido lo más cercano a una madre para ella, sintió un gran dolor por la pérdida cuando murió durante un ataque a un edificio repleto de ghouls hacia unos 3 años.

-"Kishou, quiero que sepas que haría cualquier cosa que me pidas, eres la única familia que me queda."-

Aria había conocido a Arima a la edad de 8 años en un viaje a Japón, Frederick su tío había sido trasladado y asignado a ser el mentor de Arima durante algunos años, allí ella había aprendido a hablar japonés con la ayuda de Arima, se hicieron muy cercanos durante el tiempo que los alemanes estuvieron viviendo en ese país.

Arima en ese entonces tenía 16 años, era un novato pero ya tenía experiencia con ghouls. Su tío Frederick podía sentir que él tenía un futuro muy prometedor. Al principio Arima desconfió de la niña al enterarse de su progenitor pero con el tiempo llego a considerarla como a una hermana pequeña.

Frederick volvió a Alemania junto con Aria poco tiempo antes de que sucediera el enfrentamiento de Arima contra el búho de un ojo en el segundo distrito. Arima había sobrevivido gracias al duro entrenamiento que Frederick le había proporcionado, el mismo entrenamiento que a su vez Aria había recibido años mas tarde.

Al llegar al cementerio ella pudo ver que muchas personas las cuales habían conocido o trabajado junto a su tío estaban presentes, la ceremonia se realizo sin ningún problema, su tío recibió una conmemoración especial por todos los años de servicio que había proporcionado a Alemania.

Arima estuvo todo el tiempo junto a Aria proporcionándole apoyo emocional y a su vez sirviendo indirectamente como un seguro para los presentes, que estaban más tranquilos con su presencia durante el funeral.

La gente empezó a disiparse y el director aprovecho para acercarse al lugar donde se encontraba Aria, con la intención de cumplir con lo que Frederick le había encomendado y a su vez mostrar respetos.

–"Frederick fue un gran investigador y amigo, es lamentable su perdida, me apena que tu debas trasladarte a Japón, pero debo hacer lo mejor para mis subordinados"-

Se venía nervioso, el director nunca había estado a gusto en su presencia –"en el testamento de tu tío dejo explicito que su quinqué te fuera legado a ti"- Al decir esto extendió su mano izquierda la cual cargaba una maleta plateada, Aria tomo aquella maleta en su mano, habiendo cumplido con su objetivo Igor Hartmann se despidió con una ligera inclinación de cabeza.

Arima y Aria volvieron a subir dentro del coche que la CCG les había facilitado para trasladarse a donde Arima necesitara durante su estadía, dieron la dirección al conductor y este los llevo hasta el departamento donde ella vivía junto a su tío, en el centro de la ciudad a unas pocas cuadras del cuartel general.

Al llegar allí tomaron el ascensor hasta el 12º piso y una vez en el departamento, Aria guio a Arima a la habitación de invitados donde siempre se alojaba cuando él estaba en Alemania, Frederick no permitía que su antiguo pupilo y amigo gastara dinero en un hotel. Saco toallas limpias del armario del pasillo para Arima, mientras este se daba un baño ella cambio las sabanas por unas limpias y salió de la habitación.

Aria luego se dirigió a la cocina y comenzó a preparar la cena para ambos, cuando termino de preparar el estofado, Arima entro a la cocina y ayudo a poner la mesa, comieron tranquilamente disfrutando del silencio.

-"Partiremos mañana a primera hora, sería prudente que prepararas tu equipaje y todo lo que pudieras necesitar en Japón"- luego de limpiar los platos él se dirigió a su habitación para descansar.

Aria se tomo un momento caminando por la casa antes de ir hasta su dormitorio, dentro de este tomo algunas maletas, las lleno con ropa y objetos personales, guardo su violín en el estuche, cuando hubo terminado con todo lo que pudiera necesitar de la habitación se dirigió al living, donde descolgó de la pared los portarretratos con fotografías de las personas más importantes para ella.

En el primero de ellos estaban su tío y su madre cuando eran jóvenes, sonriendo felizmente a la cámara.

La siguiente fotografía era de ella durante su niñez junto a Sofía, seguido de un gran portarretrato con la fotografía que Arima, Frederick y Aria se habían tomado juntos durante los años en Japón, esta fotografía había sido tomada bajo los cerezos en flor, era la favorita de Frederick.

El último cuadro era su tío y ella, luego de que a Aria se le otorgara el grado de investigador de primera clase hacía un año atrás.

Guardo las fotografías dentro de una de las maletas que estaba casi vacía en su interior.

No tenia sueño y tampoco creía que podría llegar a dormir así que se dirigió a la habitación de su tío, se recostó sobre su cama y cerró los ojos tratando de imaginar que el aun estaba vivo, rodeada del perfume que el siempre usaba, el cual estaba impregnado en las sabanas. Luego de un tiempo se durmió.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente Arima la despertó con unos golpecitos en la puerta. –"Aria levántate, en 30 minutos viene el coche para llevarnos al aeropuerto"-<p>

Aria se ducho, vistió rápidamente y luego llevo las maletas hasta la puerta del departamento. Al finalizar con el equipaje se dirigió a la cocina para preparar el desayuno para sí misma y Arima. Ella había perdido muchas comidas en los últimos días y podía sentir la necesidad de su cuerpo por alimentos, necesitaba grandes cantidades de comida varias veces al día para que su físico no se desgastara y no tener la necesidad de comer carne humana para vivir.

El viaje al Aeropuerto fue corto, compraron pasajes de primera clase y abordaron el vuelo que los llevaría a tokyo.

Arima decidió que sería prudente informarle de lo que se esperaría de ella una vez que arribaran a Japón.

–"Estarás bajo mi responsabilidad y la de mi subordinada Mado Akira, ella posee el mismo rango que tu, pero aun así espero que la trates con el respeto que se merece al estar a cargo de ti."-

-"primero nos dirigiremos al cuarte general y allí el médico a cargo hará un informe de tu salud, luego se te llevara al departamento donde vivirás desde ahora en más, es un edificio perteneciente a la CCG a pocas cuadras de la sede, en el se alojan varios investigadores y también es donde viven los quinques, uno de los escuadrones de investigadores a mi cargo, mas tarde hablaremos de ellos y seguramente conocerás a sus miembros en los próximos días. Si necesitas algo no dudes en decírmelo."-

Arima sabía que Aria era muy devota a su familia y amigos, por lo que sería poco probable que le causara algún problema. Generalmente era una muchacha de buen comportamiento y carácter, aunque solitaria y desconfiada de las personas.

Durante el resto del vuelo, Arima hablo de lo la creciente inseguridad causada por los ghouls, los distritos que estaban bajo el control de organizaciones como el aogiri tree, también conversaron los cambios en Japón desde la última vez que ella estuvo en el país.

Luego de 6 horas de vuelo Aria diviso el aeropuerto por la ventanilla del avión, estaba cansada y con mucho estrés, durante el viaje solamente había comido los escasos alimentos que le habían sido proporcionados, estaba hambrienta, con mal humor y triste, pero sobre todo se sentía sola e insegura, aunque Arima era como familia para ella, no quería convertirse en una carga para él.

Al salir del aeropuerto se subieron a un automóvil el cual había sido enviado para recogerlos y llevarlos con destino hasta la central de la CCG en tokyo, cuando llevaban en el coche unos 15 minutos el teléfono celular de Arima comenzó a sonar.

-"Habla Arima"- al otro lado de la línea se escuchaba una voz nerviosa, pero el sonido que salía del parlante era demasiado bajo para que Aria entendiera lo que esta decía, luego de unos minutos Arima finalizo la llamada, le dio una nueva dirección al conductor del vehículo, pidiéndole también que aumentara la velocidad, era de suma importancia que llegaran allí cuanto antes!

Luego dirigió su atención a Aria. –"Al parecer tu primera misión llego antes de lo que yo esperaba"-

Ella sonrió con suficiencia –"¡No te decepcionare!"-cuando combatía ghouls su mente dejaba de pensar y su cuerpo se movía automáticamente durante la lucha. Dejar de pensar era exactamente lo que Aria necesitaba en ese momento.

El segundo capítulo lo estaré subiendo en los próximos días (tratare de tardar el menos tiempo posible) y como no tengo aun un betareader, trato de leer el documento varias veces para encontrar la mayor cantidad de errores.

Espero sus reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno por fin he acabado de escribir y editar el segundo capítulo me tomo un día entero pero como lo prometí, me esforcé para que estuviera el día de hoy, si les gusta mi historia espero sus reviews y favoritos.

Gracias a mis lectores NamikazeMia y a SofiAlexandra15, ustedes me alegraron la semana.

En unos días volveré a subir otro capítulo, tengo la intención que la protagonista no se convierta en una Mary Sue a lo largo de la historia (aunque en los capítulos iniciales pueda parecerse casi a una).

* * *

><p><span>Unravel Ghoul<span> Capitulo 2

El viaje en coche duro algunos minutos más, hasta que este se detuvo en una zona residencial de Tokyo. Arima se bajo del automóvil y Aria siguió su ejemplo, a unos metros de allí se veía una zona vallada por control policial y la CCG.

Ambos investigadores caminaron hasta allí y fueron detenidos por un oficial de policía que impedía que civiles ingresaran dentro de la marcación. -"disculpe señor pero la zona está cerrada bebido a un ataque de ghoul, sería prudente que se alejara."- Arima enseño sus credenciales y el oficial al examinarlas, le dio libre paso.

Tras la valla se encontraban decenas de investigadores de la CCG, alguno de ellos rodeaban un callejón por ambos extremos. A la vez que otros tomaban posición en las calles, así como también sobre los edificios aledaños y cualquier ruta de escape que el ghoul pudiera utilizar, mientras un helicóptero sobrevolaba la zona.

Los encargados de la operación se relajaron visiblemente al ver a Arima aproximarse hasta donde ellos se encontraban tratando de formular un plan de acción. Delante de ellos sobre el capot de un auto había un mapa detallado de la zona y documentos con la información conocida sobre el ghoul al que enfrentaban.

-"cuál es la situación"- el pregunto al supervisor del distrito n°16 donde se encontraban actualmente.

Este se encontraba muy emocionado al poder dirigir palabra al mejor investigador que poseía la CCG-"Arima-sempai mi nombre es Matsumoto Tenshi, a sus órdenes."- dijo mientras se inclinaba respetuosamente. Prosiguió con la explicación de lo que estaba sucediendo en esos momentos.

-"nos enfrentamos a un ghoul clase S, lo hemos nombrado Hiena por la máscara y forma maniática con la que se ríe, es miembro del Aogiri tree, y tal vez podría tratarse del jefe de los ghoul de esta zona, al que venimos tratando de aniquilar durante meses."- Tomo una bocanada de aire para poder proseguir.

-"dos de mis investigadores novatos se toparon con él durante un patrullaje de rutina, los muchachos decidieron seguirlo para no perder su rastro, mientras esperaban los refuerzos que ya habían pedido, pero cuando dicho ghoul se dio cuenta de que habíamos llegado, tomo a ambos como rehenes."-

-"uno de ellos, Oshida Tomoe esta inconsciente en el piso y desangrándose. El otro Yamada Ukyou está siendo utilizado por el ghoul como seguro humano, mientras que este reclama que le dejemos libre el paso para poder escapar, o si no acabara con la vida de ambos muchachos antes de que podamos matarlo a él."-con el reverso de la mano barrio el sudor que se deslizaba sobre su frente y empapaba el cuello de su camisa.

-" usted sabe mejor que yo, que aquello no es una opción en nuestro caso, pero tampoco podemos sacrificar a los dos jóvenes. Hemos sido afortunados de que la central haya decidido enviarlo a usted."-

Arima analizo tola la información disponible y rápidamente elaboro un plan.

-"Presten atención, esto es lo que haremos: la prioridad principal es la vida de los hombres, vuestro equipo se encargara de rescatar a los rehenes, apenas surja dicha oportunidad. Necesito a un hombre que esté dispuesto a distraer al ghoul fingiendo escuchar sus peticiones, Mientras que mi subordinada aquí, la señorita Aria Müller, aprovechara la oportunidad y lo atacara sorpresivamente."- Arima finalizo.

El supervisor de aquel distrito tomo nota del aspecto de la joven, a simple vista ella no parecía nada extraordinario, típica apariencia de extranjera.

Pero parecía muy joven para realizar semejante trabajo y no arriesgar toda la operación junto con la vida de sus subordinados en el proceso. No quería ser irrespetuoso pero debía transmitirle a Arima su inquietud.

-"Arima-sempai, disculpe usted mi atrevimiento pero no creo que esa joven puedo hacer lo que usted planea, tal vez podría sugerirle un investigador de mi equipo el cual sea más experimentado para dicho trabajo"-

Arima miro seriamente al hombre que estaba a cargo del distrito n°16, el cual se hallaba al borde de un ataque de nervios, luego dirigió la palabra a la muchacha que había venido con él.

-"¿Aria crees que puedes hacerlo?"- a él no le cabían dudas de la capacidad de la joven, pero era necesario tranquilizar a sus subordinados.

Aria sonriendo con suficiencia, como si la pregunta se tratara de alguna broma entre ellos dos. -"claro que si, solo me tomara un momento"- dijo de forma completamente descarada y sobradora, a lo cual los otros investigadores que se encontraban lo suficientemente cerca para oírla reaccionaron con cara de disgusto ante semejante confianza en su voz al hablar. Mucho de ellos consideraron que la falta de humildad, se debía a que ella extranjera.

Arima sonrió casi de forma imperceptible, al parecer su personalidad no había cambiado en nada desde que era una niña, siempre la misma confianza y ganas de complacer a sus seres queridos dando lo mejor de sí.

-"ya que todo está aclarado, daremos comienzo con la operación, necesito un voluntario que no tema acercarse al ghoul."- de entre los presentes un muchacho se ofreció para la negociación.

-" yo lo hare señor, soy Minoritsu Yomo investigador de 1°grado.-" dijo mientras se inclinaba

-"bien, necesito que vallas hasta este punto de aquí"- señalando el callejón en el mapa. –"y te acerques lo más posible hasta el ghoul sin comprometer totalmente tu seguridad y comiences a dialogar con él, para que libere a los rehenes".

-"daré mi mejor esfuerzo para sonar convincente señor"- dijo sacando pecho y con voz segura.

-"bien, si nadie tiene más preguntas, entonces comenzaremos ahora mismo, Minoritsu-san por favor ve hasta tu posición y comienza con tu parte del plan, los demás investigadores manténganse atentos en caso de que surjan complicaciones.".

Todos los que estaban allí presentes se pusieron mano a la obra para cumplir con las órdenes de su superior. Los únicos que aun seguían en la misma posición eran Arima, el supervisor de aquel distrito y Aria.

Arima aprovecho que el investigador Matsumoto estaba distraído, dando órdenes por radio, para informar a todos los investigadores que estuvieron ausentes durante la reunión. Para aclarar algunos detalles a los que Aria debía seguir al pie de la letra durante la misión, para evitar problemas sus futuros compañeros.

_"necesito que tomes posición en la azotea del edificio que está a la izquierda del callejón y aprovecha la primera oportunidad que tengas para acabar con el ghoul, durante esta misión es imperativo que no utilices tu kagune, deberás hacerlo solo con el quinque "-

-"es necesario que los investigadores aquí presentes vean tus habilidades de combate, tu condición especial debe permanecer oculta hasta que yo o el director el señor Tsuneyoshi lo crea conveniente, queda claro"

-"actuare como creas conveniente Kishou"- respondió a la vez abría una de las dos maletas que llevaba consigo, dentro de esta estaba "Leona" su quinque de clase rinkaku, el cual podía adquirir la forma de una espada o un poderoso látigo. Del segundo maletín saco, el quinque favorito de su tío, el cual ella había heredado, "beowulf" tenía la forma de un guantelete que llegaba hasta el codo, podía convertirse en un fuerte escudo o en un filoso katar para combate cuerpo a cuerpo, era del tipo koukaku.

Arima siempre había admirado dicho quinque, Frederick Müller siempre había preferido combatir mano a mano con los ghouls. Su sobrina favorecía el mismo estilo de combate.

Con ambos quinques equipados Aria se dirigió rápidamente hasta la posición que le había sido indicada, el edificio del que debía saltar tenía al menos unos 10 metros de altura, no seria ningún problema para ella, al llegar a la azotea comenzó a observar con mucha atención lo que sucedía abajo, esperando por su oportunidad para actuar.

Abajo el investigador Minoritsu Yomo se acerco a una distancia de 7 metros ante el ghoul, con sus manos alzadas en el aire demostrando que no traía ningún arma en sí.

Uno de los rehenes estaba sostenido desde el cuello con el bikaku kagune del ghoul, apretando fuertemente la garganta, un mal movimiento y el novato seria decapitado. Un metro más allá sobre el suelo se encontraba el investigador inconsciente, tenía una profunda herida en un muslo por la cual sangraba a borbotones.

Tomando determinación, ya que sus compañeros contaban con él, Minoritsu tomo aire y comenzó a hablar con el ghoul.

-"He sido enviado por mi superior, para que te diga que se te permitirá escapar si accedes a liberar a ambos investigadores, es la única condición que se te exige, cuando lo hallas hecho nosotros retiraremos a los investigadores que te bloquean la salida al otro lado del callejón dándote paso y no te perseguiremos"- el investigador tenia la intención de sonar muy petulante y confiado.

El ghoul enojado por semejante prepotencia, no podría creer que los humanos no vieran que él era el único que tenía el control de la situación. Grito para que todos los presentes pudieran escucharlo -"¡malditas palomas idiotas, pensado que pueden ordenarme como si yo fuera una escoria! ¡Ahora verán lo que pasa cuando se meten conmigo!"_

El les enseñaría que los ghouls eran muy superior a los humanos, con un movimiento rápido de su kagune soltó al rehén el cual cayó al suelo y lanzo su cola hasta aquella basura humana que habían enviado a hablar con él.

Minoritsu cerró los ojos al ver que sería atacado por la cola del ghoul y sin posibilidad alguna de defenderse, pensó que este sería su fin. Pero el ataque nunca llego...

Aria al ver que el ghoul había soltado al rehén y estaba por atacar al investigador voluntario para la distracción, se arrojo desde el techo del edificio cayendo detrás del ghoul y cortando su cola en un rápido movimiento con su quinque "Leona".

El ghoul al sentir el desprendimiento de su kagune, miro sobre su hombro y pudo ver a una mujer, lo cual le sorprendido al pensar que nadie podría tomarlo desprevenido por la espalda, giro para tratar de golpearla con uno de sus puños pero no fue lo suficientemente veloz, ella se agacho en el momento exacto que ghoul lanzaba el golpe y clavo con mucha fuerza el quinque con forma de katar en el estomago del ghoul al mismo tiempo que empujaba el filo hacia arriba, haciendo que todas sus entrañas se desparramaran por el suelo, luego con un giro de muñeca corto su cabeza con la espada. Cayendo muerto a sus pies, a la vez que empapaba con sangre los zapatos blancos de la muchacha. -"tch que asco, ahora están completamente arruinados"- murmuro en voz baja para si misma.

Minoritsu y los otros investigadores miraban incrédulos, toda la acción había ocurrido solo en un par de segundo, tan rápidamente que el equipo que estaba a cargo de que los rehenes recibieran atención medica, no habían tenido tiempo de reaccionar. Y ahora todos se encontraban con la boca abierta observando a la muchacha extranjera mientras ella limpiaba frotando contra la vestimenta del ghoul, la sangre que había quedado en sus zapatos y armas.

Arima no estaba impresionado por semejante demostración, ya que no era la primera vez que veía trabajar a Aria, ambos habían tenido el mismo entrenamiento de combate proporcionado por su mentor, él sabía que ella no había mostrado ni siguiera un 10% de su capacidad. Solamente había obedecido la orden recibida de la forma más eficaz. El ataque había sido rápido con cortes limpios y contundentes. Aquel ghoul no era un oponente digno para ella.

-"Equipo de limpieza, háganse cargo de cuerpo del ghoul."- con voz firme y fuerte Arima empezó a dar órdenes. Al escuchar la voz de su superior los otros investigadores salieron del asombro y comenzaron a realizar las tareas asignadas.

-"Que el equipo médico se apresure a trasladar a los investigadores al hospital más cercano."-

-"¡también quiero el área vacía en menos de 30 minutos y que cada investigador vuelva a su puesto!"- con esta ultima orden Arima se acerco hasta el lugar donde estaba el supervisor de aquel distrito.

-"Doy por sentado que ya no seré necesitado aquí, firmare la documentación correspondiente a este caso cuando este lista, por favor haz que sea llevada a mi oficina. Tengo otros asuntos que atender, que tengas buen día."- El supervisor agradeció encarecidamente a Arima por su ayuda en salvar a los rehenes, con una profunda reverencia.

Arima se acerco hasta el lugar donde Aria se encontraba guardando sus armas en las maletas.

-"Buen trabajo, se podría decir que tus habilidades han causado una buena impresión a los demás investigadores."- dijo a modo de felicitación.

Riéndose de dicha observación, mirando trabajar a los investigadores que estaban limpiando aquella zona de los restos del ghoul dijo en voz baja para que solo él pudiera escucharle -"ellos mantendrán una buena impresión de mi, mientras piensen que soy humana, cuando descubran que no es así, volveré a ser rechazada y tratada como escoria, siempre sucede lo mismo..."- dijo suspirando con tristeza.

Poniendo una mano sobre su hombro y dando un pequeño apretón sobre él, le dijo con tono afectuoso -" No todos Aria, aquí habrá otros que aprecien tu compañía como yo lo hago. Te doy mi palabra en esto."- insinuando sobre algo que Aria desconocía, por el momento.

-"volvamos al coche tenemos que ir hasta el cuartel central aun."- sin decir otra palabra Arima comenzó a caminar en la dirección en la que el chofer había detenido el automóvil mientras esperaba por ellos.

-"parece que hoy será un día muy largo"- dijo murmurando para sí mientras terminaba de recoger las maletas con los quinques en el interior, comenzó a caminar en la misma dirección que Arima, el cual ya había desaparecido de su vista, seguramente se encontraba esperando por ella en el vehículo.

Al doblar la esquina en dirección al auto, Aria vio venir caminando hacia ella, a un adolescente con el uniforme de la CCG, el cual tenía una gran barra de chocolate en sus manos, la cual estaba comenzando a abrir, acercándose a él le arrebato la barra de chocolate de entre sus dedos y le dio un gran bocado. Tanto ejercicio sumado a que no había comido en varias horas, hacía que ella estuviera con un humor terrible ocasionado por el hambre que se estaba tornando insoportable.

El joven se quedo mirándola, unos segundos después reacciono. -"Hey tú, ese era mi chocolate, lo compre con mi dinero. Extranjera abusiva..."- estaba rojo por la rabia.

Con los ojos como rendijas y su voz lo más parecida a un gruñido se predispuso a asustar al joven -" ¿Ese es el modo de dirigirte a un investigador de primera clase, niño?" Ante esto el jovencito se puso de color azul para luego palidecer completamente, no podía creer en el problema que se había metido al quejarse solamente por un dulce.

-"eh, yo lo siento señorita, fue grosero de mi parte hablarle así a un superior"- dijo mientras se inclinaba. -"mi nombre es Tooru Mutsuki, si necesita algo por favor llámeme"- el muchacho temblaba como una hoja al pensar en el problema que esta situación podría ocasionarle.

Ella se acerco hasta él y riéndose se inclino hasta el nivel de sus ojos ya que era bastante más bajo de altura que Aria, además de que aun estaba inclinado a 90 grados pidiendo disculpas.

-"no te preocupes niño, solo bromeaba."- dijo palmeando bruscamente su espalda. Aria percibió un olor extraño en el joven, pero no podía identificarlo completamente, así que sin darle más importancia siguió su camino hasta que estuvo dentro del automóvil con Arima, esté al notar el chocolate suspiro mientas se acomodaba los anteojos sobre el puente de la nariz -" ¿a quién le has robado el dulce ahora?"- no era la primera vez que Aria le quitaba comida a alguien más, ella podía ser una completa abusiva si se encontraba con hambre. Lo cual el no dudaba ya que hacía varias horas que ella había probado bocado.

-"ah, esto es solamente un préstamo que tome de un novato."- dijo sonriendo mientras comía los últimos trozos del empaque.

Negando con la cabeza y sin decir nada más, Arima ordeno al conductor que prosiguiera con el viaje.

* * *

><p>Al llegar a la central del CCG Arima guio a Aria hasta el consultorio del doctor, el cual se encontraba en el primer piso del edificio. Golpeo la puerta, la cual se abrió unos segundos después, el hombre que apareció tras ella parecía sorprendido de ver a Arima allí.<p>

-"Arima-san, no esperaba verte aquí, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?"- pregunto mientras alisaba las arrugas de la bata blanca que llevaba puesta.

-"Doctor Shiba, esta es Aria Müller investigadora de primera clase transferida desde Alemania, necesito que le sean realizados los exámenes médicos correspondientes para adjuntarlos a su archivo, protocolo como sabrá usted, tal vez en un futuro pueda ingresarla al escuadrón de quinques debido a su condición".-

Ante esta información el doctor Shiba la observo con mucho interés, ya que había entendido completamente el significado de la insinuación que había realizado Arima.

-"Claro claro, pase adelante señorita Müller."- se hizo a un lado, Aria miro a Arima el cual inclino levente su cabeza de forma asertiva para que procediera.

-"Doctor, cuanto termine por favor acompáñela hasta mi oficina y tráigame los resultados de las pruebas. Aun debo terminar el papeleo por su transferencia."- luego de decir esto, se alejo en dirección al elevador.

El doctor Shiba ingreso dentro de su consultorio, la jovencita se encontraba ya sentada sobre la camilla, estudiando la habitación.

Aria había estado innumerables veces en manos de médicos y científicos, Alemania poseían el mayor centro de estudio y desarrollo científico a nivel mundial, el cual estaba dedicado en su totalidad a combatir la amenaza ghoul. Cuando la organización alemana supo que tenía en sus manos el primer hibrido reconocido en el mundo, se apresuraron a realizar la mayor cantidad de estudios científicos posibles con ella, las pruebas fueron variadas, algunas terriblemente dolorosas estuvieron meses testeando su regeneración y habilidades.

Durante ese periodo de tiempo en el cual Aria fue una rata de laboratorio (muy a pesar del protestar de su tío), con el equipo alemán estaba colaborando un médico de Japón, ella creía recordar que el nombre de dicha persona era Kanou, él fue quien realizo en ella los experimentos más brutales, generalmente dejándola al borde de la muerte.

Su tío Frederick estaba totalmente furioso con ese hombre, no tenía derecho a abusar de la niña de 4 años, aunque esta fuera mitad ghoul. Luego de un tiempo cuando los científicos saciaron completamente su curiosidad a Aria se le permitió comenzar a entrenar bajo la vigilancia de su tío.

Ella conocía todo el procedimiento de exanimación de memoria.

El doctor Shiba busco una jeringa para tomar una muestra de sangre. -"extiende tu brazo por favor"- ella hizo lo que le fue indicado, durante algunas horas le fueron realizados varios análisis y tras las preguntas que servían para analizar su estado psicológico, el médico dio por finalizado el examen. Mientras las maquinas producían los resultados del control sanguíneo que necesitaba llevarle al investigador de clase especial Arima, aprovecho para saciar su curiosidad.

-"Aeñorita Müller, sino le molesta tengo algunas preguntas que quiero hacerle antes de acompañarla a la oficina de su superior"

-"no veo ningún problema con que realice algunas preguntas más, así que adelante."- dijo con voz apagada, la curiosidad de los médicos no era nada nuevo para ella, al conocerla siempre la veían como un juguete nuevo.

-"quisiera saber primero ¿cómo es que usted es lo que es?"- esta pregunta le pareció extraña a Aria, un ghoul nacía siendo ghoul, no era posible crearlos, ¿o sí?

-"Naci en esta condición, mi madre era humana, mi padre ghoul."- el doctor Shiba anoto la respuesta en un block de notas y prosiguió con la siguiente.

-"tengo entendido que los híbridos nacidos no son posibles, ya que el feto se desnutre en un vientre humano, y en caso de que la madre sea ghoul, esta absorbe el feto como alimento, podrías explicarme cómo fue que tu madre pudo mantenerte con vida."-

Aria se llevo la mano a la frente no le gustaba hablar de esto pero debía responder las preguntas, de todas formas los datos estaban en el expediente que tenia Arima, por lo que no se trataba de un secreto.

-"mi madre tuvo que comer carne humana para obtener los nutrientes que yo necesitaba para desarrollarme"- al escuchar esto el doctor abrió los ojos como plato, no podía creer lo que esa mujer estuvo dispuesta a hacer para conservar a su bebe en su vientre. Recuperando la compostura siguió con el cuestionario.

-"asumo que tu también debes comer carne humana para sobrevivir, como cualquier ghoul?"-

-"no, yo puedo comer alimentos como un humano normal, pero necesito grandes cantidades de los mismos cada pocas horas, o mi cuerpo comenzaría a consumirse el mismo."-

Ante esta respuesta el médico tomo nota en la apariencia de la joven, tenía la piel ligeramente grisácea, sus ojos algo vidriosos con ojeras que tenían el aspecto de grandes manchas negras y azuladas. Su cabello y piel se veía también en mal estado.

-"¿es correcto si asumo, que no te has estado alimentando como debes por varios días?"- ella sonrió ante esta observación -"si quiere saber creo que en estos últimos cuatro días solamente he comido dos veces, sin contar la barra de chocolate que le quite a un novato antes de llegar aquí."-

Ante esto el médico sonrió divertido, -"bueno solamente me queda una última pregunta, ¿qué tipo de kagune posees?"-

-"Bikaku, varios a la vez."- dijo como si se tratada de algo sin importancia. El doctor Shiba miro sorprendido en los últimos años había visto o tenido conocimientos de pocos ghouls que pudieran formar varios kagune al mismo tiempo. Y dos de ellos eran híbridos los cuales se encontraban trabajando bajo la supervisión del CCG. Pero la gran sorpresa era que nunca antes había escuchado de varios bikaku a la vez. El bikaku (conocido como cola) era el kagune casi perfecto, solamente superado en algunos casos, por un ghoul que tuviera ukaku kagune (alas), cuando el poseedor del bikaku kagune era débil.

La maquina que analizaba la sangre produjo un pitido y el doctor se apresuro a imprimir los resultados, luego de examinar los datos que tenía que llevar a Arima murmuro para sí -"mmm, el factor RC está muy alto"- Aria pudo oír esto sin ningún problema, pero opto por quedarse callada, no era algo que le importara.

El médico se encamino hacia la puerta esperando a que ella copiara su ejemplo. -"Bueno, de momento no tengo más preguntas, así que te guiare hasta la oficina de Arima-san, sígueme por favor"- Aria se levanto de la camilla y siguió al anciano doctor a través del edificio, tomaron el elevador, ya que al parecer las oficinas de los investigadores de más alto rango estaban en los pisos superiores.

El elevador se detuvo en el 15° piso, el doctor shiba se dirigió por el pasillo hasta la oficina que se encontraba al final de corredor. Allí dio unos golpecitos sobre la madera y espero a ser atendido. Momento después la puerta fue abierta por un hombre joven con el cabellos blanco y negro.

-"ah doctor Shiba-san pase por favor, Arima-san lo está esperando."- se hizo a un lado para dejar pasarle pasar. Cuando el hombre paso a su lado al entrar en la habitación, el joven noto la presencia que ingreso tras el médico sin siquiera saludar o pedir permiso. Ambos se acercaron hasta el gran escritorio, en el cual se encontraba Arima revisando unos documentos en su notebook.

El doctor se acerco hasta él y deposito los resultados de los estudios médicos delante de él.

-"Arima-san estos son los resultados de las pruebas realizadas a la señorita."- Arima tomo la carpeta en sus manos y comenzó a mira su contenido.

Aria se había quedando viendo al joven que se había acercado luego de cerrar la puerta hasta donde estaban ellos tres, quedándose al otro lado del escritorio. Ella sabía que había algo extraño en el olor de aquel muchacho, pero no podía identificar completamente que era lo que no estaba bien a esa distancia.

Arima miro a Haise y se dio cuenta que no había hecho las presentaciones correspondientes. -"me olvidaba, Haise-san esta es Müller Aria, investigadora de primera clase transferida desde Alemania."- al decir esto Haise se inclino para saludar a su superior al mismo tiempo que daba su nombre y rango completo.

-"Sasaki Haise, investigador de grado 1, por favor cuide de mi."- esto hizo que aria se riera por lo bajo de forma disimulada, nunca había podido entender bien algunas costumbres Japonesas.

Ella se acerco hasta donde estaba Haise, extendió su mano para estrechar la de él cuándo lo tuvo frente a sí, el joven no acostumbrado al gesto, se le quedo mirando como un tonto durante unos segundos hasta que por lo visto se acordó como debía devolver el saludo y reacciono extendiendo la suya.

-"ah lo siento"- disculpándose por la reacción lenta al tiempo que movía la mano con rapidez y brusquedad, el se había quedado totalmente perplejo, hasta que recordó que los extranjeros saludaban con un apretón de manos. Durante ese momento Aria aprovecho a inclinarse hacia adelante mientras Haise estaba distraído para tomar una buena inhalación de su aroma. Lo cual Arima no paso por desapercibido.

Él sabía que Aria no tardaría en darse cuenta que Haise no era un joven normal. Ella miro a Arima en espera de una respuesta, este solo respondió con un pequeño gesto de reconocimiento con su cabeza. Aria entendió que Arima trataría el tema con ella, cuando el joven no estuviera presente. El intercambio entre ambos solo duro un segundo.

Aria viendo que Haise seguía sosteniendo su mano mientas la sacudía de forma ininterrumpida por la falta de experiencia, la removió rápidamente.

-"¿Necesita algo mas doctor?"- el doctor negro con la cabeza -"No Arima-san, allí están todos los datos que me has pedido y algunas observaciones que encontré interesantes las cuales han sido anotadas sobre los márgenes de las hojas"-

-"Gracias doctor, ahora si me disculpa necesito hablar con mis subordinados"- con eso el doctor Shiba se dio por despedido, luego de una inclinación respetuosa salió de oficina para dirigirse nuevamente a su consultorio.

Arima el cual seguía examinando los papeles que le había proporcionado el doctor, debía comunicarles aun algunas cosas a sus subordinados antes de que abandonaran su oficina. -"Haise, contare contigo para que ayudes Aria con lo que ella pudiera necesitar mientras se acostumbra a la vida en Japón"-

-"Aria tienes cuenta libre en la cafetería, el departamento en el que vivirás está ligeramente amueblado, ya he enviado tu equipaje hasta allí, deberías encontrarlo cuando llegues. También he pedido que llenaran las alacenas de provisiones y alimentos frescos en la heladera, por ultimo aquí tienes la llave y una tarjeta de crédito para cualquier gasto que puedas necesitar, no deberás preocuparte por eso"-

A Haise le pareció extraño que la CCG se hiciera cargo de los gastos de la muchacha, generalmente los investigadores tenían un salario acorde a su rango y antigüedad.

-"Haise podrías enseñarle a Aria las instalaciones y acompañarla hasta la cafetería, pero antes podrías esperarla afuera un momento necesito discutir algo con ella"-

-"Claro Arima-san "-Haise dio una ligera inclinación y salió de la habitación, para esperar a la muchacha en el pasillo.

Arima observo mientras Sasaki Haise abandonaba la habitación, apenas la puerta se hubo cerrado Aria realizo la pregunta que venía reteniendo en su mente.

-"doy por sentado que sabes que el muchacho es un ghoul, ¿qué es lo que él hace aquí?"- Aria se sentó sobre el escritorio, cruzando los talones y miro fijamente a Arima.

-"¿no se alguna vez conociste al dr. Kanou, un científico japonés que estuvo haciendo investigación en los laboratorios de Alemania?"- a Aria ese nombre le revolvió las entrañas con disgusto. -"Como podría olvidar el nombre de ese bastardo sádico, lo único que hacía era tomar grandes pedazos de mi mientras era una niña, solamente para saciar su macabra curiosidad"-

Arima se acomodo los lentes que se habían deslizados casi hasta la punta de su nariz, mientras leía los documentos. -"Haise es víctima de un experimento del , con el cual quería crear un hibrido, cuando la CCG supo lo que había sucedido, yo me hice cargo de su situación."-

Aria suspiro con tristeza, mientas se llevaba ambas manos para cubrirse la cara, murmurando en vos baja más para sí misma que para Arima -"Entonces ese hijo de puta uso los datos que tomo de mi, para arruinar la vida de una persona, maldito enfermo como si fuera necesario crear más monstruos como yo."-

-"Haise es un buen muchacho, confió en te esfuerces en llevarte bien con él, creo que sería bueno para ambos, ya que ustedes pueden entender los sentimientos del otro, mejor que cualquiera"-

-"bueno ahora que todo ya está aclarado, Haise está esperando por ti afuera de esta habitación, cuando hallas terminado de conocer el edificio y cenar en la cafetería, ven hasta aquí, iremos juntos hasta el departamento en el que vivirás de ahora en más".

Aria asintió suavemente con la cabeza, Arima se estaba tomando muchas molestias para ayudarla a que se adaptara a su nueva vida en Japón.

Al salir de a habitación se encontró a Haise mirando distraídamente hacia el pasillo, mientras le daba la espalda a la puerta apoyando un hombro sobre la pared.

Aria no pudo evitarlo y al ver que el no había notado su presencia decidió asustarlo, se acerco silenciosamente a él y grito fuertemente en su oreja -"BUUUUU"-

Haise dio un brinco sorprendido, mientras se llevaba la mano al pecho por el susto, había estado muy ocupado con sus pensamientos para escuchar a Aria salir de la oficina junto a él.

-"ja ja ja ja ja, deberías haber visto tu cara."- Dijo Aria mientras se sostenía el estomago por la risa, no podía creer que este chico fuera tan distraído, era inaudito en un investigador.

Haise se mostro ofendido, recién conocía a la chica y ya lo estaba humillando, no entendía que estaba mal con estos extranjeros. Mientras ella reía a carcajadas, él aprovecho a observar bien su apariencia.

Piel blanca tan pálida que parecía casi transparente, tenía el cabello lacio de un color rubio casi blanquecino el cual pasaba de largo su cintura, formando ligeras ondulaciones en las puntas, la nariz fina con la punta respingona, labios llenos de un suave color rosa y unos ojos celestes brillantes los cuales se veían opacados con ojeras que formaban grandes manchas oscuras bajo ellos. Era alta, casi tanto como él y se veía bastante fornida, no dudaba que bajo el uniforme tuviera el cuerpo bien tonificado, definitivamente no era delgada como la mayoría de las mujeres japonesas, no tenia gran cantidad de busto, su cintura era bastante estrecha, caderas anchas y piernas fuertes. Era en cierto modo era atractiva, aunque no en el estándar de belleza japonés.

-"No fue gracioso, así que ya para de reír."-dijo malhumorado, haciendo un puchero con la boca. Esto causo que Aria riera más fuerte.

Haise frustrado con la actitud de la chica, tomo aire profundamente, al parecer necesitaría mucha paciencia con la nueva investigadora. Esperaba que ella no presentara para el más trabajo que el que ya daban los quinques.

Resignado suspiro, -"Müller-san por favor sígueme, te mostrare las instalaciones y luego iremos a la cafetería como ordeno Arima-san"-

Ante estas palabras Aria dejo de reírse y trato de arreglar su vestimenta un poco para el recorrido dentro de la sede, pero sus ropas no estaban en las mejores condiciones, con los zapatos manchados de sangre, la chaqueta y el pantalón completamente arrugados por el viaje en avión.

Comenzó a caminar junto a Haise –"llámame Aria, me desagrada que se dirijan a mí con apellidos o títulos."- Haise trago saliva ya que le parecía algo incomodo referirse a las personas por sus nombres, en Japón era algo reservado para gente que se tenía alguna clase de afecto.

-"Si Aria-san"- dijo con dificultad.

-"no, nada de san o kun o cualquier tipo de honorifico, dime solamente Aria."- dijo mientras lo pokeaba en el brazo amistosamente. –"Además tu eres igual a mí, entre nosotros no hay diferencias ni títulos"- dijo suavemente.

Haise no entendía de que estaba hablando, en qué sentido podría ella parecerse a él. Además del comportamiento extraño y sus ligeros cambios de humor, el podía sentir que había algo que la diferenciaba de los demás investigadores, pero no podía decir que era exactamente.

Aria estuvo callada mientras Haise le mostraba las áreas de interés del edificio.

Los pisos más altos eran oficinas individuales para los investigadores que estaban a cargo de la organización. En los pisos intermedios estaban las oficinas divididas por cubículos para aquellos investigadores de rango inferior. En el primer piso se encontraba la enfermería, el consultorio médico, la recepción y las salas de interrogación. En el segundo piso la cafetería y los baños de personal. También había dos piso destinados al entrenamiento de los investigadores, tenían un tatami para combate, equipamiento de gimnasio, casilleros y duchas

En los pisos del sótano se encontraba la armería con los quinques de repuesto y los laboratorios de investigación de Japón y más abajo las celdas donde mantenían algunos de los ghoul prisionero para interrogarles o destinados para usarse como sujetos de pruebas científicas.

Cuando hubieron terminado todo el recorrido, Haise acompaño a Aria nuevamente hasta la Cafeteria.

Al sentir olor de comida, el estomago de Aria comenzó a rugir, rápidamente se abalanzo hasta el mostrador donde comenzó a ordenar del menú mientras que un empleado anotaba su pedido, Haise fue a sentarse a una mesa cercana para esperar hasta que ella llegara con la bandeja. Algunos minutos después Aria se sentó frente a él con una fuente repleta a desbordar de comida.

Aria ya había comenzado a devorar rápidamente la primera de las hamburguesas, cuando Haise salió de su estupor -"realmente piensas comerte unas 6 hamburguesas completas y 8 porciones de papas fritas."- no pudo evitar preguntar debido al asombro, nunca había visto a alguien pedir tanta comida, menos aun tratar de comérsela.

Con la boca llena respondió -"Claro, sino no hubiera ordenado tanto. "- Aria lo miro luego de tragar, -"no es necesario que te quedes haciéndome compañía, si presenta una molestia para ti."- aria estaba ligeramente preocupada ya que tal vez el olor de los alimentos pudiera causar algún malestar en Haise.

Este pensó que ella se refería a sus obligaciones del trabajo, así que rechazo la oferta con una negación con la cabeza, -"no está bien, ya termine con todas mis tareas asignadas en el día de hoy."- cinco minutos después no quedaba ni siquiera una miga a la vista.

Ella dejo la bandeja con los platos sucios sobre el mostrador para que uno de los empleados se ocupara de ello. Luego se unió a Haise quien la estaba esperando en la puerta para volver hasta la oficina de Arima, al llegar al elevador Aria presiono el botón, en el momento que se abrió la puerta se encontraron cara a cara con Arima, quien ya había finalizado todo el papeleo y estaba listo para dar por terminado el día de trabajo.

-"En este momento estaba justo por ir a buscarlos a la cafetería, Aria ya es hora que vallamos hasta el departamento"- Arima miro su reloj y de hecho faltaban 5 minutos para las 8 de la noche, el viaje de Japón a Alemania y viceversa, mas todo el papeleo que había tenido que hacer y organizar la estadía para Aria, le habían drenado todas las energías. –"¿Haise quieres ir en el coche con nosotros, o aun tienes algo que hacer?"-

-"si por favor, seria agradable llegar temprano a casa, gracias Arima-san"- al salir del edificio un coche los esperaba.

* * *

><p>Al llegar a su destino, bajaron del automóvil, el cual se estaciono ya que el conductor aun debía esperar por Arima.<p>

Entraron en el complejo de apartamentos y se subieron a un elevador, Haise presiono el piso nº 7.

-"Arima-san no es necesario que me acompañen hasta la puerta"- dijo apenado, al bajarse del elevador, pensando que ellos dos se habían tomado la molestia de escoltarlo hasta su casa, antes de seguir con el viaje.

-"Me había olvidado de mencionartelo antes Haise, el nuevo departamento de Aria esta en el último piso de este edificio, así que desde hoy en adelante serán vecinos, nos veremos mañana en la oficina, hasta luego"- Arima presiono el botón correspondiente al piso de Aria, mientras las puertas de elevador se cerraban Haise vio a Aria levantar su mano haciendo un gesto de despedida.

Minutos después ellos ingresaban en el departamento, este ocupaba el piso entero, tratándose del más espacioso de todo el edificio, con excepción de aquel piso que compartían los quinques.

El departamento contaba con 2 habitaciones grandes de las cuales solo una estaba amueblada, un baño inmenso, la cocina tenía todos los electrodomésticos necesarios, junto con un desayunador y un gran living el cual faltaba amueblar, dicha habitación conectaba a través de unas puertas corredizas de vidrio a un gran balcón, único en el edificio.

-"Gracias Kishou, por conseguir el piso para mi sola y por todo, sino te hubieras hecho responsable por mi estaría ahora mismo en una prisión junto a los monstruos que yo ayude a meter allí"- dijo mientras abrazaba a Arima.

-"Aria tu sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo, sino necesitas nada más, creo que me retirare ahora, a decir verdad no puedo esperar a descansar"-

Aria sonrió divertida ante tal declaración, Arima siempre se mostraba invencible e incansable ante casi todas las demás personas, pero con ella que lo conocía desde hacía mucho tiempo no necesitaba mantener las apariencias.

Lo acompaño hasta el elevador y antes de que Arima subiera dentro del él, Aria se paro en puntillas de pie, depositando un casto y cariñoso beso en la mejilla del hombre que era como un hermano para ella.

Acostumbrado a semejante demostración de afecto, Arima sonrió con cariño -"Mandare un coche para recogerte a las 9 am, nos veremos en mi oficina, si necesitas algo urgente no dudes en pedirle a Haise su ayuda, Nos vemos mañana, que descanses Aria"- al finalizar de decir esto, apretó el botón para descender hasta la planta baja y las puertas del ascensor cerraron.

Aria volvió al interior de su nuevo hogar, hacia menos de 30 minutos que había comido, así que al menos podría dormir un par de horas antes de tener que volver a ingerir mas alimentos, una vez en el dormitorio el cual tenía una cama junta a la cual había una mesita de luz con una lámpara sobre si, también la habitación tenia un armario, junto a una cajonera para guardar las prendas pequeñas, ella se despojo de toda la ropa que llevaba puesta salvo de sus pantis, luego entre sus maletas rebusco hasta encontrar una camisa sin mangas que le llegaba hasta los muslos y sin más se arrojo sobre la cama. Mañana comenzaría una nueva etapa de su vida.

* * *

><p>by Becka3490<p> 


End file.
